On A Mission
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: Spoilers: PREGGERS - Quinn; 'Stand aside coz I'm on a mission. I'm on fire, there's no competition'. Quinn's confidence was her most important asset. She was determined to succeed. She knew there was no time for doubting herself. Self-doubt would cripple her.


**Title::..**On A Mission  
**Spoilers::..**_Preggers_  
**Rating::..**PG for use of two naughty words  
**Genre::..**Drama  
**Characters::..**Quinn, Sue, Will and Finn  
**Pairing::..**Quinn/Finn  
**Author's Note::..**Another Quinn story from me. What can I say? I have a pretty big girl!crush on Dianna Agron and I really think that Quinn is an interesting character so I keep writing fics about her, this certainly won't be the last one. This is a look at Quinn through the first 12 or so episodes of the first season, at her determination. The lyrics featured in this fic are snagged from the song _On A Mission_ by Australian chica Gabriella Cilmi so you can imagine Quinn singing it, in the style that she belted out _You Keep Me Hangin' On_ in Throwdown.  
**Summary::..**_Stand aside coz I'm on a mission. I'm on fire, there's no competition._ Quinn's confidence was her most important asset. She was determined to succeed. She knew there was no time for doubting herself. Self-doubt would cripple her.

* * *

Quinn's confidence was her most important asset. She was determined to succeed. She knew there was no time for doubting herself. Self-doubt would cripple her. She believed in herself and that was going to separate her from the rest of the losers in this town. She would succeed. She must succeed. No one was going to stand in her way.

After being the cheer-squad captain in junior high she knew she had to try out for Sue Sylvester's Cheerios. The glove of cheerleader fit her perfectly. It was a part of her appearance. Her fellow classmates would hardly recognize her without the flashy uniform on her torso and the pom-poms in her hands.

There was no moment of pause where she considered not trying out for the squad. She saw the sign-up sheet pinned to the noticeboard and instantly put her name across the line. There were at least eight other names scribbled on the sheet. She barely acknowledged them. There was no point in registering the names of the other girls; they were no competition to her.

She practiced her best routine. She looked at herself in the mirror, watching her leg extension and perfecting the way she held her arms. As she watched she could find no flaws in her performance. Panting and sweating she felt confident the routine was going to get her onto the squad. But she didn't stop. She kept going until she felt she could do the steps in her sleep.

At the try-outs she watched the other girls perform. They didn't worry her. A lot of the girls had been part of her team, behind her in junior high. None of their performances intimidated her. She could see so many flaws. This only boosted her self-esteem. Where they failed in their routines she would shine, they were making her routine look even better. She couldn't have asked for easier competition.

There were only the faint jitters of nerves in her stomach. Coach Sylvester's fierce blue eyes made Quinn doubt herself slightly. She reached the middle of the floor, standing opposite Coach Sylvester. Quinn closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She made her breathing steady. Her muscles loosened as she relaxed.

"Whenever you're ready Quinn." Coach Sylvester told her.

Quinn opened her eyes. She nodded to the DJ. She looked at the faces of the other girls sitting in the stands. She remembered their stumbles, so many flaws. A smile formed on her face. She could do this. She pumped her fists into the air with confidence.

The music died and she froze, her arms outstretched by her sides. The smile was plastered on her face as she worked to catch her breath. The sweat beads along her forehead had attracted some of the loose strands of hair hanging around her face. She felt satisfied with her effort. The look of jealousy on the other girls' faces was apt.

"Congratulations Quinn, you're officially a Cheerio." Coach Sylvester told her.

"Really?" She asked, her voice squeaking with excitement.

"Sure are." Sue replied. "If you do something about that hair you might make captain."

"My hair?" Quinn touched her hair self-consciously.

"It's too much of a distraction; I want to see it tied back for practice on Friday afternoon, all of it." Sue told her.

"Okay, thank you very much for your time." Quinn said politely, leaving the floor.

She grinned as she made a note for Friday in her organizer. Captain of the Cheerios. She would have been disappointed with anything less.

* * *

The head cheerleader and the quarterback of the football team. It was only natural for Quinn to look at Finn as her suitable boyfriend. She knew she could get him. Being the most popular girl in the school meant she never had to work very hard for a boyfriend's attention. Finn wouldn't reject her, she was certain of this as a fact.

They hadn't really spoken to each other much up until now. They shared pleasantries whenever they passed. They sat beside each other in the classes they shared. Not because they were friends, because they were popular and popular people always flocked together. They were snobs who would sit with no one else.

She hardly knew anything about Finn. If they did get the chance to talk in Spanish then they would talk about how annoying homework was, which parties they were going to on the weekend or what movies they had seen lately. With such little information she couldn't tell if she were attracted to him or not.

This didn't stop her from swapping phone numbers with him and messaging him until he realized he should ask her out. He was the most popular boy in the school. Coupling herself with anyone else would be a waste of time. With him by her side they could secure prom king and queen.

Finn was the perfect high school boyfriend. His lack of confidence made it easy for her to rule over him. He was too stupid and sweet to ever tell her no. She could control him to do whatever she wished. He would never break up with her. He didn't have the strength to make such a decision by himself. She could keep him for as long as he was useful. She was happy to wear the pants in the relationship. She decided what he wore, when he spoke to her and how he kissed her. It worked perfectly for them. McKinley High's golden couple.

He ruined everything when he joined Glee club.

* * *

There was no way Quinn wanted to join Glee club. But she had to. Rachel was dangerous and Quinn couldn't trust Finn without her supervision in the club. When he wasn't under her watchful eye it seemed he was a different guy. She hoped that by joining Glee she could pull him back in line. For four months he had acted perfectly, now she would have to correct his behaviour. She was not going to lose a boyfriend to Rachel fucking Berry.

She didn't doubt her ability to get in. Santana and Brittany may not have as much chance. But Quinn knew Schuester wouldn't say no to her. She had seen his mouth gaping open in disgust as Rachel led the others at the assembly. Next to Rachel's raunchy dance Quinn could be the perfect angel the PTA would approve of. She could handle this singing with little to no help from Santana and Brittany and a dance routine was easy to choreograph.

As she began singing she felt certain she would be a member of Glee by the end of the day. Schuester watched the three of them. The smile on his face was an improvement from the way he had covered his mouth in shock. She didn't need him to say yes at the end. The smile said it all.

They froze in their final pose, turning their eyes to Schuester. His eyes were wide in impressed surprise. He raised his hand and clapped them together. Quinn relaxed, smiling. She placed one foot behind the other in a small curtsey. She continued to beam. The first part of her plan was complete. There was no chance he wouldn't let them in.

"That was really great." Schuester told them.

"We know." Santana said.

"Can you come here for practice at four this afternoon?" He asked.

"Of course." Quinn replied. "Thank you very much for your time."

"Thank you girls." He said as Santana and Brittany followed Quinn out of the room.

There was no stopping Quinn now. She was breaking up Finn and Rachel's love-in. With Quinn around Finn wouldn't be brave enough to so much as look at Rachel. She couldn't wait to see that bitch's face when Quinn entered the music room this afternoon.

* * *

Quinn felt her knee weaken slightly. Her mind snapped back to cheerleading. She locked the joint into place again. She concentrated on holding it stiff. But it was too late, the mistake had been made and Coach Sylvester had seen. She didn't forget a mistake. Coach Sylvester's eyes had focused on the knee and a scowl was fixed to her face. Quinn showed her a bright smile. Sue's features didn't soften.

Everything was falling apart around Quinn. She was struggling to keep everything the way it had been before. The perfection she had once found easy to manage was slipping away from her. Cracks were showing. One after the other. Control would soon be out of her reach, her life spinning like a tornado.

She had been aware of this for some time. Until now it hadn't worried her too much. As long as she had been able to keep up her spot as captain of the Cheerios she had been able to believe it would all be okay. Now her knee couldn't hold in place. She couldn't hide behind her pom-poms for much longer.

"You okay there Q?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"I'm just really tired, from Glee practice." Quinn lied, leaving as quickly as she could. She began to jog, needing to get to a private cubicle and unleash the tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

Quinn rested her head against Finn's shoulder. She had worked so hard to get Finn and to keep him by her side. At the moment she didn't feel the need to control him. She didn't care where his eyes were wandering. He could be undressing Rachel with his eyes for all she cared. All she needed was his shoulder as her pillow. With his fingers entwined around hers she could forget about everything. She could lose control. For the moment, with the due date seeming so far away, it was okay.

**The End.**


End file.
